Ravage
by bunny angel
Summary: There were no fairy tales. [ AU, Some citrusy content (SMUT), BattousaiKaoru. Expanded one shot. ]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_AN: SO, some __**non-consensual sexual**__ stuff with a semi-plot. Nothing too complicated or genius. A one-shot written on sudden inspiration. _

_03.26.07 - story "Most Unwilling" renamed as "The Coexistence of Oppositions."_

_05.30.11- renamed to "Ravage."_

**Ravage**

**By: B.A.**

She shivered, her eyes losing focus on the proceedings before her. The feeling of fingers caressing her cheek and brushing down her body was distracting and a complete violation of…well, _her_. She glanced around the room almost feverishly, the fingers creating sensations she could _not_ feel at the moment, causing cold sweat to break out upon her brow. She shifted surreptitiously, attempting to allay the phantom fingers.

She could detect no presence in her mind, yet someone was playing with her and she damn well wanted to know who. But all the faces that she saw were focused on the speaker. But it could just be a ruse; one didn't have to look at a person to direct one's mental energies towards them. She couldn't risk leaving. She was needed here. _Megumi_ needed her to be here. She was next to address the room.

She hated being toyed with, and the fingers were doing a very good job of getting her very very aroused, so Kaoru was growing very very angry. Her skin had always been extremely sensitive, and the fingers literally ghosting over her skin were driving her crazy. Even still, no man had _ever_ dared touch her without her explicit permission. She inhaled sharply as they circled around her nipples, her bindings doing no good whatsoever to stop them. She bit her lip hard as she felt them hardening under the attention, crossing her arms casually across her chest to no avail. Her knees grew weak. Goosebumps traveled up and down her entire body.

The phantom fingers pushed at them, an invisible and cold palm encircling and squeezing her entire breast once before the fingers moved on, traveling down her sides, over her hips, around to grab her from behind and in between—

Kaoru moved, the sensations stopping abruptly as she strode from the room, nearly running a man over in her haste to make it through the door. Once shut behind her she slid to the ground, panting, grinding her teeth in anger and arousal, attempting to calm the warmth pooling in her belly.

And then she stiffened, as those phantom fingers found her again, this time grazing around her ankles to the backs of her knees and up onto her thighs. Her head twitched to one side as a whisper ghosted across her ear. Her legs parted involuntarily as those fingers found her wet center and Kaoru gave in, her hands clapped over her mouth to stem the soft moans from her throat.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru opened her eyes, panicked, to see Omasu standing a few feet from her, concern marring her features. The fingers stopped their furious thrusting in and out of her, and instead adopted a lazy circular motion around her most sensitive spot. Kaoru shook from need.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I—" She cleared her throat, her nerves on end. "I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy, that's all. I'll be in in a minute." She smiled up at the older girl, hoping to the Gods that she would just go away.

Doubt crept into dark eyes and Kaoru smiled placatingly at her. "Really, I'm fine. I just need a moment."

Omasu shrugged, smiling uncertainly. "Alright then, I'll see you inside." And then she was gone.

Kaoru collapsed into a pile of nerves. She couldn't do this anymore. She just couldn't. She stood shakily and stumbled off, running as far away as she could from the council room and whoever it was that toyed with her. She couldn't fight this, not right now, not like this. She shut herself in her rooms and locked herself into her bathroom, thankful of the cold tile that cooled her heat.

She leaned her head against the bathtub and exhaled shakily. She'd always been so weak. Komagata Yumi had been right after all when she'd spread those rumors, Kaoru _was_ a whore. She'd allowed, Kaoru couldn't suppress a slightly hysterical, half sobbing laugh, she'd just allowed herself to essentially be raped, without protest. There hadn't been a face, nor a body, but there had been intent.

Arms wrapped around her, and Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself still alone in the bathroom. "Go away!" She screamed angrily, tears welling. "What do you want from me?" She clapped her hands over her ears and erected the strongest barrier she could, around her body, around her mind. Her vision deserted her. Her brain positively ached with the strain. And all the while, all the while her body positively throbbed to let those fingers through again.

And it seemed the fingers knew it too, because just as suddenly her shields were gone, crumbled as though they never were, seventeen years of training down the drain, and the fingers were everywhere, brushing against her neck, her breasts, her inner thighs. Heat rekindled inside her. Kaoru cried for want, but she forced herself up, pulling on the chain and allowing a torrent of water to rush into the tub. She hopped in, clothes and all, submerging herself completely. The impression of fingers vanished with the warm and swirling water.

It was inside her before she knew, and she surfaced, gasping, as the fingers invaded her in a place the water could not reach. She thrashed wildly, like a dying fish. Her moans of pleasure and her whimpers of shame echoed off the shiny tiled walls. The fingers thrust in and out of her, slow, fast, twisting and twining her insides until Kaoru arched, her body moving automatically in attempt to drive them deeper into her.

She panted loudly now, her eyes squeezed shut, all thoughts driven from her mind but the ache that needed release. In her hazy pleasure she almost missed the door slamming open, its lock broken, but suddenly Kenshin was standing over her. All sensations stopped and she wanted to scream. So close, she had been so close.

She stared wildly at him, a moment of incoherence settling into rage. "How dare you enter my chambers! Get out!"

But he only smiled, a feral, primal grin that set her on edge. His eyes glinted, the amber depths holding a predatory gleam.

"Close wasn't it?" He voice was mild, teasing, taunting. His fingers reached out to caress her face in an entirely too familiar way.

She felt suddenly cold all over, but it was pushed aside only a moment later by rage. She lashed out, attacking him.

"You! You bastard! You're doing this to me!"

But her attack slammed into mental walls and back lashed onto her, an instant headache sprang up. She tried again, this time honing her attack to a razor tip point. He didn't block this time, only seized, and Kaoru found herself paralyzed. She glared at him, internally thankful that her anger caused all other feelings to die down.

He lifted her out of the tub and carried her into the bedroom, heedless of the water streaming off of her body and into his clothes. He laid her on the bed, and straightened. She trembled violently, from the cold air, and from the blatantly heated gaze that traveled the length of her body. When it locked with her eyes, he smiled slightly and settled on the bed beside her. His fingers reached up and brushed her hair aside neatly. They traveled downwards, tracing the contours of her cheeks to pull slowly at the laces that kept her gown closed.

"I've watched you for weeks." He said lightly, as though he weren't committing one of the greatest crimes in her country. "Always there, always in the background, always the one to make things go smoothly. Am I right? The mark of a great Queen." The last was said almost admiringly. Kaoru didn't care, she struggled to get free within her bonds, and when she did she was going to execute him, ambassador or no ambassador.

He nudged her shirt aside, and pulled her bindings down, exposing her breasts. Kaoru's face burned with humiliation. Her nipples grew hard from the drastic change in temperature. His thumb rubbed softly over one of them, his fingers splayed on her breast. She concentrated on her hate, with much difficulty. His hand moved lower, his palm warm on her belly. He hovered just below her belly button.

"I only meant to play, but…you're so reactive. It's hard to resist you."

She could feel tears edge into her eyes. Her anger faded and she pleaded with her eyes. If he took her, she would be ruined. She could not and would not let the offense go unpunished. Everyone would know. She would be ruined.

His eyes burned as they studied her, and suddenly she found she was able to speak, if not move.

"Please," Her voice was quiet, contained, though the emotions in her surged to get out. "Please don't do this. I'm promised. It's vital to our country."

He suddenly laughed, his hand pressing down on her stomach.

"Would you so willingly sacrifice your life for your country? The man you are betrothed to is a murderer. He's murdered your people, burned your fields. He might murder you someday in a fit of rage. And you're still willing to wed him?"

"That's none of your business." Kaoru said, distracted by the fingers rubbing gently across the smooth expanse of skin. She ached.

He laughed again, a low chuckle that irritated her. "I like you a lot. But there is still the matter at hand, for you see, I am that murderer, and I only come to claim what's mine."

She stared at him, her lips parting in disbelief. _He_ was the king? "You would so willingly rape your betrothed before the wedding?" She snapped. "You would shame me so?"

"You can't rape the willing, my love."

Kaoru seethed. Too many. Too many times she had heard that. The bastard _noble_ men in the outlying provinces who thought they could get away with crap like that. She hadn't put up with it then, and she sure wasn't going to put up with it now.

"Do your worst, _my lord_, but I would die before willingly giving mys—." Her mouth snapped shut as his fingers slid into her. She swallowed shakily, glaring hatefully at him.

"But you already have." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her softly. "You want this. You know you do." He hovered there, his breath warm on her face, his eyes steadily mesmerizing her as his fingers worked inside her. "You're so hard to resist, and you don't even know it." She closed her eyes and turned away, a tear leaking down the side of her face and absorbing into her pillow as she fought against the pressure that built inside her. She did want it, but not like this. She was a sensual creature, a being that loved the comfort of touch. Just not like this. But it was already too late, and her body was already caving. When she came it was silent and still. Her body was rigid, her muscles trembling with ecstasy, her teeth biting on compressed lips to keep the sound in.

When it was over she panted shakily from the exertion. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the wall. Then her bed shifted and he was suddenly straddling her, his clothes somehow completely divested of. Her head snapped back to look at him. His body was…_perfect_. She tried to speak but he only smiled. Slowly, her eyes traveled downwards to see him, and she swallowed at the sight. He yanked her upwards, almost completely pulled her dress off of her. He positioned himself over her, her legs wrapped around him, and he looked up at her.

"You'll always want this." The smile was once again feral, almost cruel.

He entered her, all at once releasing his hold on her so that she arched, a soft cry erupting from her throat, at the incredibly wet friction inside her. Shock over, she rose, attempting to pull back and away from him, her mind lashing out, her fists flying. But his wall was up, and his hands caught hers every time she strayed too near anywhere vulnerable, and he forced her down, his weight effectively keeping her there. When he started to move, she almost went limp, the surprise of such pleasure momentarily pausing her fight. Biology overtook her, the need for satisfaction driving her, adding onto her need to fight him off. It was a struggle, as she alternated between pulling him even closer and allowing his movements to continue, to pushing him away and clawing at his skin for release.

He paid no attention to her, satiating his own needs. As they drove to peak, she bit into his shoulder in a last attempt, for what she didn't know, but he only moaned, never slackening the pace. She came first, a sob erupting from her throat this time, as the feeling that overtook her pushed away the humiliation in a single moment of bliss. She felt him come inside her, his movements jerky and slowing. When he finished he lay bonelessly on top of her, his face turned sideways to stare at her.

"Are you satisfied now?" Her voice was quiet, unlike the storm that surged inside her. She wanted to cry, for shame, for anger, for exhaustion and horror and thousands of emotions she could identify but not name. Her mind couldn't and wouldn't wrap around the situation she found herself in.

He didn't answer for a moment, his eyes narrowing a bit. "No." He rose to hover over her and she was acutely aware that he was still inside of her. "But I will be as soon as we're married." He smiled, a smug calculating smile, and kissed her. "My love."

She watched him dress and leave, not even looking at her once. Her head turned slowly towards the ceiling, a thousand vulnerable questions and angry protests wailed in her head only to be silenced by the mounting hysteria she felt just at the edge of her mind. Her fingers twisted the sheets as her hands curled into fists. Various objects around the room exploded or melted. But she didn't move for a long time after he left.

_AN: Wow, I thought I was gonna have a happy ending. It really wasn't supposed to end so dark. _

_So, apologies for this very weird, slightly unpleasant and somewhat uncomfortable story that somehow my brain has conjured up. I in no way condone any form of non-consensual sex. Please forgive me if I've offended anyone. This is just a Battousai/Kaoru fantasy fanfiction thing and he's generally just used to taking what he wants, when he wants, how he wants. Please don't be offended. _

_I really don't think it's explicit enough for MA or NC-17, the descriptions were vague enough, no below the belt body parts described or explicit sex words used, but if anyone feels otherwise, please let me know. I'll consider removing or revising._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not Mine._

_AN: Updated, but without promises of further continuation. I have no plot planned lol. Since I didn't clarify last chapter, I'll say it now, this is an AU magical fantasy realm where magic, especially of the mind variety, is predominant. What Kensh—ahem Battousai was "doing" was all in her mind, the first half anyway. Hopefully that cleared anything up. I hope to not disappoint with this chapter. On the bright side, if this chapter sucked, I can always take it off and leave it a one-shot. Heh._

_If you're back purely just for the sex, I think you might be disappointed. It's not _just_ sex anymore. However, there is still plenty of nudity. : )_

**Ravage**

**By: B. Angel**

All sense deserted her. She knew she should say something, yell something actually, as she was wont to do when something offended her. She knew she should feel something. But as she watched them, all thought, all emotion seemed to desert her and leave her empty. A ponderous empty feeling that she'd never felt before. And then her eyes rose, meeting eerie glowing amber. The moans of the woman writhing beneath him disappeared, faded into the background.

They watched her, those narrowed slits of gold so full of amusement and heated passion. His motions never stopped, but his lips curved into that increasingly familiar smirk. He watched her, and she watched him. It was a routine they'd established over the past several days.

Idly, she thought his silhouette was gorgeous. His blood red hair twined sensuously down his sculpted body in waves, haloed by the illuminating moonlight from outside the balcony windows. Yes, he was gorgeous. She dreamed of that body at night. Nightmares that left her shaking with need and want. Shame was something she'd become familiar with.

_But—_ Kaoru broke eye contact and walked out the door. The hallways were empty at this time of night, most of the palace's occupants having gone home for the night or retired to their bed. _Or to someone else's bed._ She didn't know what had driven her here. She didn't remember now what she'd wanted to tell him, but she had the vague notion that it wouldn't have been a very pleasant conversation for him. Or would it have been? Kaoru was confused, and she couldn't explain this ache she felt inside.

Three days, three days since _that_ had happened. Three days since Megumi had refused to speak to her. Three days until Kaoru had stopped scrubbing her body raw every night and finally decided what to do.

She'd sent Aoshi off as soon as she'd been able. And Aoshi had come back with a picture. He hadn't been lying. He was no mere ambassador. Himura Kenshin _was_ a murdering son of a bitch, the king of a country of criminals and outcasts that no other place wanted. The instigator of a war that had taken her father's life, and ruined so many others. He was that man. And yet, he was also her husband to be.

She turned abruptly and stared out the windows. Her reflection stared back at her, her face pale and her eyes a little lost. It actually wasn't a mystery. She knew exactly what was troubling her.

No one ever believed gossip spread by Yumi, especially about Kaoru. But no one knew that Yumi knew the truth, that Kaoru really was no pure white innocent, that Kaoru had had "lovers" in the past. They hadn't panned out to anything of course, and how Yumi knew, Kaoru would never know. But Kaoru knew the illusion of love.

Kamiya Kaoru was beloved. She was a ray of sunshine in a war torn kingdom. Yes, she was beloved, but she had never been loved. For all they had saved their people, for all their people believed in Megumi and her ability to lead, they also sneered at a woman out of her place. It was a lonely place at the top, and Kaoru helped her cousin as much as she could. But it was also lonely near the top, and there was no one there for Kaoru.

Her reflection smiled. A sorrowful little smile that made her cringe inwardly away. Her country had always come first. Her country would always come first. It had been her father's dying wish to see the end of the conflict, and Kaoru had offered the only option she had.

_Except—_

Her fingers touched cool glass, a spectacular marvel created by a tragic accident that took old Okina's life so many years ago. A silver lining from such a dark cloud.

—_Except he's a cheating, lying, adulterous bastard…_

She hadn't had high hopes for the marriage. But she had _had_ hopes, and when he'd declared his intent, however despicable his methods, she'd had higher hopes. And now…

_I'm a fool._

She was a fool, betrothed to a fool. Her silver lining had turned out to be a mere illusion of her own need.

But it would save her country. Wouldn't it?

"Contemplating much?"

His voice gave away no indication of his previous activity. But his eyes now held their predatory gleam. She watched his reflection move closer to her, the quiet rustle of silk the only sound between them. How had she been so desperately lonely to think that this man would treat her well?

_Because despite all his atrocities, he had never been particularly cruel. Just efficiently expedient._

"Haven't you had enough? Did she not satisfy you?"

_Father hated expediency. It cost too much._

"No woman can satisfy a man who does not want her." His fingers touched the edge of her hips, sliding around to embrace her. His head rested on her shoulder.

"I suppose other parts of your body thought otherwise," she retorted, and then inhaled sharply as she felt him pressed against her.

"On the contrary. My body is very much in tune with what I want." A hand slid upwards to caress her breast. A woman's moan echoed across her memories.

She stared at him for a single solitary moment. "Is that what you wanted?" She suddenly felt like crying.

She pushed him back, pulling out of his arms and turning to face him. "Am I what you want Himura?"

His eyes were opaque now, remaining hooded as they watched her. She advanced on him steadily, reaching up to slide one sleeve off of her shoulder. "Am I what you want?" She repeated, as she undid the strings of her dress and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"Tell me," she demanded, pulling her shift over her head and dropping it before stepping right up against him. Her hand traveled downwards and grasped him. "Is this what you want?" Her other hand pulled his and allowed it to rest on her breast.

She was crying now, she knew, could feel the cold tears slide down her face, but she never broke his gaze. "You wanted me right? Go ahead, Himura, take me. It's only fitting, what's a month or two, what's a few times, before marriage?"

It was only an instant, his expression never changed, but suddenly she was on the ground, her cheek throbbing from impact. Her hair fell around her face, knocked loose from its binding. He crouched in front of her, but she found she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Tears fell onto marble floors.

His quiet scoff was laced with disdain. "Perhaps I was wrong. Are you so weak?"

She was tired, so tired. She turned silently away from him, searching for her clothes and pulling them to her. She stood wearily and walked down the hall.

"Stop." The command was steel, and she unthinkingly obeyed for a moment before she started walking again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was suddenly in front of her, his eyes burning bright as they stared at her. "What is the matter with you?" She was surprised at the lack of sexual innuendo. He almost seemed serious.

He pulled her by the arm, opposite of where she was going, back towards his room. An image of a woman thrashing beneath him flashed into her mind, and she stopped in her tracks. Anger flooded her.

"Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She struggled to pull out of his grip. "Unhand me!"

"So you can walk around naked for the world to see?"

She flushed but raised her chin. "That's _none_ of your business."

"It is my business and my business alone!" He snarled.

"Release me." Her voice was that of steel. It had brought men to their knees and inspired a Queen. It had no effect on him. He continued pulling her. "Let go or I _will_ scream."

"Really?" He stopped and turned to face her. "Go ahead. I'm not the naked one. They can't do anything to me anyway. Your little country can't afford another war." His eyes glinted in the darkness and she imagined herself slapping him, attacking him, anything to wipe that arrogant look off his face, anything in retribution of his callous willingness to throw away lives. But she was of noble birth, and so she did better. She could feel her expression shutter close. And calmly, Kaoru single-handedly pulled on her dress, pulling the laces tight in one yank and then stared at him.

He released her, his face had lost its arrogance, and his eyes quietly contemplated her. She backed away from him without another word. When she felt safely far away enough she paused for just a moment to study this man that she now loathed with all her being. And Kamiya Kaoru turned and walked away.

She strained to hear him, the silence pressing in and taking away all the sounds. But he did not follow. She didn't deign to allow herself to think, didn't know if she should let herself feel, didn't know _what_ she should be feeling.

"You really do think too much."

Kaoru couldn't help it, she laughed. How had she thought she would be able to hear this man, who had slain so many that she knew to be great warriors, and who great warriors still alive feared crossing swords with one day? She was really just a foolish girl after all.

"It's late, my lord." She replied coolly, years of political maneuvering allowing her to keep it together despite her misgivings. "Please retire to your chambers. The Great Assembly ends tomorrow and you have your first audience with her Majesty."

Himura materialized beside her, but made no move to touch her. "On the contrary, I'm having an audience with her Majesty right now." The suggestion in his eyes was clear. She didn't know if she preferred him talking how he normally talked, but his pleasant—almost normal, tone was making her skin crawl.

"Please, my lord, do not speak such treason even in jest. Our Queen is much beloved. I am a mere Princess and no more. A bargaining chip to end a senseless war that never should have been."

"Senseless?" Himura repeated in contempt. "Nothing about it was senseless. Everything about it was necessary." He paused. "_My lady_."

"Whatever pleases you, my lord."

"Stop it." His voice was harsh. "Do not play such games with me. I will not tolerate it from you."

Kaoru's steps slowed to a halt, but she didn't look at him.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered. Her voice seemed so loud in the quiet of the night.

She could feel him shift ever so slightly, but there was no reply. When she finally looked up again he was gone.

"What do you want from me?" She repeated, staring in the direction of his room. _I'm not the one playing games, you sick bastard._ She turned and tread slowly back to her room, unaware of the dim amber eyes that stared almost uncertainly at her.

In the morning she tried once again to gain audience with the Queen. To her surprise, Megumi wanted to see her. Kaoru was ushered into royal chamber almost immediately, which told her that Megumi had been waiting. And indeed the woman looked harried, pacing the lush carpet, with bags under her eyes and her lips pressed into even thinner lines than usual.

"I don't know what to say to him," Megumi said once she caught sight of Kaoru. Her eyes were bloodshot from sleep deprivation and crying.

"Who?" But Kaoru knew who. Today was that day. Megumi was going to meet Himura Kenshin for the first time.

"That—that _bastard_. I just wanna wring his little neck—" Megumi suddenly stopped and dropped into the couch. "I can't kill the messenger, I suppose," she said wearily.

"He's not a messenger," Kaoru said quietly, not quite meeting her cousin's eyes.

Silence. In her mind Kaoru could see Megumi's eyes narrow, an angry look sliding over her face. "_What_?"

"He's not the messenger," Kaoru repeated. "It's _him_." She exhaled, lips twisting into a bitter smile. "But you can't kill him anyway, can you?"

When the silence stretched out Kaoru lifted her head to look at Megumi. Her head was bowed, and her hands clenched in her lap, wrinkling the fabric of her dress. Her eyes squeezed shut as though in pain and her lips were thin bloodless lines.

"How do you know?" Her words were calm, belaying the image before Kaoru's eyes.

"He told me," Kaoru said with a shrug. "He came to see his bride."

Megumi raised her head, and Kaoru saw, with some alarm, that Megumi's dark eyes were filled with tears. Megumi hardly ever cried.

"I hate it."

It was all Megumi said, and it was all she would ever say. The fact that they both wanted to murder him went unspoken. The fact that Megumi had always been against the marriage was also kept silent. They both knew why it needed to be done.

Megumi's expression smoothed out. "I guess I have to get ready. How long till my audience?"

"You have time," Kaoru assured her. "I'll wait for you."

The Throne room was nearly empty when she arrived, and Kaoru knew why. Gone was the slightly daft but amicable purple-eyed ambassador where now stood Himura Kenshin, golden eyed predator and warmonger. The menacing air about him had driven all the courtiers away and left the guards more wary than usual. There was almost a tangible taste of fear in the room.

He bowed once to her, smiling in a relaxed way that told her he wasn't concerned at all with being surrounded in a room with no exit. And if the rumors about him were true she didn't think he would have to be.

Things went downhill the moment Megumi appeared with Aoshi at her side. Her cousin was flawless. The bags under her eyes were miraculously gone, and her hair was swept in a simple updo with crown firmly in place. She seated herself gracefully on the throne, her dark eyes free of expression and her silk robes fanning out into picture perfect position. But Himura did not even notice her, for he had fixated on Aoshi the moment he appeared. Murderous intent radiated off of Aoshi in waves, though the man was as expressionless as usual, and Kaoru silently groaned.

"I've met you before," Himura began pleasantly, ignoring the Queen. "You lost."

Kaoru thought she could see the slightest twitch in Aoshi's jaw. Her hands twitched too, wanting to fist themselves close out of nervousness. Aoshi had come home badly off of that battle. Misao had cried herself sick before Aoshi had woken up six days later and ordered her to go away. She knew Aoshi blamed himself sometimes, that it was his absence that had resulted in the King's subsequent death. She hoped it would not come to battle now. She didn't think Aoshi was foolish enough, even if he, too, had been against this plan.

"Greetings, Himura. How gracious of your king to send an envoy."

Kaoru hid a smile. Megumi had apparently decided to ignore what Kaoru told her. _Whatever is easier for you then_.

"Let's not play games, Takani. I know Kaoru has told you. Her loyalty is quite predictable. I come for one thing, and I think it's time you give it to me."

Megumi's eyes flashed once. But she allowed none of the anger Kaoru knew she was feeling through. Instead her lips curved into a slow, gracious smile. "We have much to discuss regarding that, and—"

Kenshin interrupted her. "There is nothing else to discuss. The treaty was quite clear. You've delayed our meeting for over a week now. I've _enjoyed_ your hospitality for far too long." He glanced at Kaoru as he said this, the amusement in his eyes making her slightly ill. "And it is my wish to retrieve my bride and return home."

Megumi glanced at Kaoru briefly, and unexpectedly her posturing dropped and she straightened with anger. "This is my family you're talking about," she said in a short and clipped tone. "I wish to spend time with her before I have to say good bye. If you—"

"You have had more than adequate time," he interrupted again, this time in a silky smooth—_and dangerous_, Kaoru thought—tone, "to say goodbye. Months before I got here, and this past week where you have been avoiding me with your inane _assemblies_. Now, my lovely Queen, shall I have my bride, or should I return home, empty handed, and prepare for war?"

Megumi shot to her feet, unable to contain her hatred for this man any longer. Quickly, Kaoru interrupted before Megumi reply.

"Enough!" She glared at him. "Do not disrespect my Queen and do not threaten us. We may not wish for war, but we will fight if you so instigate again, Himura." She turned away from him and bowed apologetically to Megumi. "I have to go, cousin," she said softly, "it's what father wanted. It's what I want."

Megumi's face shuttered close and she stepped closer to embrace Kaoru. "So help me God," she whispered, "if he harms you in any way I will do all that is in my power to bring you home. Perhaps you shouldn't have given up the throne, Kaoru. You wouldn't be where you are now."

"I wouldn't, but you would." Kaoru replied with a sad smile. "I can handle it better than you, Megumi. Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

When they broke apart, Kaoru descended the steps and stood by Himura's side. She stared up at them, Megumi's calm face, her nails almost digging into the armrests, and Aoshi's utterly still and utterly silent countenance that somehow made the same promise as Megumi's words before. She turned away, knowing that if she didn't she wouldn't be able to keep her composure.

She watched as Himura Kenshin bowed to the Queen, and then he took her by the arm and led her out of the Throne room.

Kaoru didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

_AN: Enjoy and stuff._

**Ravage**

**By: B.A.**

His shadow loomed over her.

"_This realm is yours now, daughter. Rule it well."_

"_Papa!" _She yelled at his retreating back,_ "Papa, don't go!"_

But he was gone.

"_I can't do this, papa._"

Kaoru dropped to her knees, her dress pooling around her body in a gauzy cloud of blue hues. She covered her face in her hands and wept. "_I can't do this._"

"You can."

His voice startled her from her tears, and as she looked up, his hand reached down to touch her bare shoulder. Her hazy surroundings sharpened, and Kaoru stiffened. She jerked away from his grasp and stood, smoothing her dress down, her hands slowing as she realized it really was the dress she'd worn to see her father off. Her hands clenched and she glared at him.

"Get out of my dreams!"

Himura laughed quietly, but didn't argue. Instead he stared at her appreciatively, his eyes half closed and just as suddenly, Kaoru found herself entirely bare. She tensed, refusing to flinch away. Instead she shut her eyes and concentrated.

In the real world, Kaoru opened her eyes and stared directly into increasingly familiar gold. She scowled at the amusement that was, too, becoming increasingly familiar. "Stay out of my head!"

"I've already seen everything, wife of mine. There's no need to be ashamed."

Kaoru's lip trembled before she bit down on it. Making sure her scowl was still permanently in place, she turned away from him and sat up. Kaoru snorted softly at his abandoned bedding a few feet away. She should have known he'd pull something like this.

"You're almost like an attention starved puppy, Himura. Always wanting to be close to me." She said nonchalantly, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she felt his slight touch on her arm.

"I merely know what is valuable, Kaoru," He replied, his breath drawing nearer to the opening between her neck and collar, "And wish to keep that which I value close to me. As close as possible."

Shaking her head, Kaoru stood, away from him and his soft touches. She stretched her arms skywards as far as she could, wincing at the pull of stiff muscles, unaware that she was putting on a show. Dropping her arms she turned to look down at him and was surprised, and slightly nervous to see the half-lidded molten look he was directing at her.

"Shouldn't we get going? It's late in the day." She frowned. "Why did we sleep so late?"

"My men are meeting us here."

Kaoru frowned, perplexed, but he only laughed at the expression on her face.

"We cannot have a princess unescorted after all. Why ask for trouble?"

She scoffed. "I'm pretty certain anyone hearing your name will run the opposite way."

He only smiled at her. "You would think so wouldn't you?"

Kaoru shook her head, not entirely sure what he meant and moved further away from him. She didn't want to start a morning, well…day, talking to him and playing his games. The sky was a clear gorgeous blue, a slightly cool breeze blew past periodically, and they were clear of the city clutter. She was going to enjoy memories like this while she still had the chance. These past few years had brought her precious few. She just hadn't had the time. Getting to know this man who would be her husband could come at a later date.

"Oi! Kenshin!"

She turned, and was surprised, to find that their bedding had been packed up. She hadn't even heard him move. Kaoru didn't know what he had come with, but it seemed Himura had left everything—including the court attire she'd come to recognize him in—back at the palace. The only things he seemed to have were any hunter's essentials and two swords that rarely ever left his side. Things no palace guard would have ever allowed him through with.

Beyond him a trio of men steadily approached on horses. The obvious leader was in front. It also helped that he was the tallest, thinnest, and whitest amongst the three. The two men behind wore the customary dark clothing of foot soldiers while their leader wore white cloth cut in a foreign style she did not recognize. He also had the most outlandish hair she had ever seen, its shape so strongly reminding her of a chicken she had to fight to hide a smile.

"Sano," Himura greeted when the men drew near, "You're late."

Sano grinned, "What can I say? The pickings here sure are nice. Right ladies?" He glance backwards and the men chortled in agreement. Only habit kept Kaoru's features polite. If the marriage weren't so politically significant she wouldn't hesitate in the least to show this Sano what kind of pickings there _wouldn't_ be. In the back of her mind a voice told her Himura probably wouldn't care if she pounded the men into the dirt, judging by what she'd heard about him anyway.

"Princess," The King half bowed to her, mockery clear in his amber eyes, "May I present Sanosuke, Faustes, and Hitaka."

"A pleasure," She replied cordially, inclining her head. Criminals. All of them were most likely criminals. And in a few days time she was going to be surrounded by them. The thought made her slightly ill. The men bowed from their horses. Faustes or Hitaka, she couldn't tell which yet, dismounted and took the pack that Himura held, shouldering it before returning to his horse.

"There's only one extra horse," She noted aloud, an inkling of distaste at the notion that was in forming in her head.

Himura ignored her and mounted the lonely horse trailing behind the men, he urged it forward to stand beside her and offered her his hand.

She balked, glaring up at him. "I can ride perfectly fine by myself, Himura."

"I know you can, we've already had this conversation _princess_." He replied, a tad impatient.

Her mouth snapped shut at the obvious insult. She ground her teeth silently, but allowed him to pull her up in front of him. There was no point arguing. Another horse would not magically appear out of thin air. And as his arms closed around her an odd feeling of "safe" settled into her mind. Kaoru concluded that she'd been alone for far too long, if she considered him, who alternately derided her and complimented her, a man who committed atrocities without so much as blinking, as safe. She shook her head, as if to shake the very thought out of her mind. Instead she focused on the sky again, counting the days till they reached the docks and then the horrible days at sea until they reached the Exile Islands.

Her nose wrinkled at the thought. Alternately dreading the boat trip and the thought of being not so close to him.

The Islands were aptly named. For years they had been the primary dumping grounds for criminals and the like, outcasts from the various surrounding countries that no longer wanted them. Boats would come by almost monthly and toss their prisoners overboard to allow the Gods to decide who drowned and who made it to shore. The trees found on the islands were indigenous, growing nowhere else, and so boats made from such wood were always seized, the crew confined and deported.

It had been that way for decades. It served to lower taxes, reduce crime rates and clean up the cities. Successful had been the descriptive word applied.

And then suddenly there had been Himura Kenshin, who appeared from nowhere, and created the Exile Nation. By the laws of _her_ country, he would have been executed for his alleged crimes, not exiled and allowed to amass an entire state. He had wasted no time declaring war on Koutetsu, the country rumored to be his place of origin. He had raped the lands, murdered the ruling family, and left devastation in his wake. Trade had floundered, and thousands of refugees dragged down the economy further. The neighboring countries had staggered beneath the brutal efficiency, coming far too late to do anything but pick up the pieces.

No one had retaliated then, because Koutetsu's ruling family had always been slightly unstable, not to mention obstinate and unyielding. They had never asked for assistance, and border disputes involving raiding parties had left its neighbors quite in contempt to declare war on its behalf.

It was six years before he attacked again. But the countries had been watching him, and so even before he reached land, a war was waged overseas. Ogawa did not have the largest navy, but it had had Taki Youkou, the best tactician and strategist in the North Seas. Himura had been driven back. The campaign seemed successful.

And then Youkou was assassinated.

The Ogawa Navy had crumbled beneath the subsequent onslaught. Himura had left the people and its ruler intact, but stripped the country of its resources. Hundreds died during the following winter months, and for the next several years the country remained impoverished.

It was at the fall of the Ogawa Navy that Taiyou and Tsuki quit their feuding, allying for the first time in sixteen years and laying siege to the Exile Islands. In the following months, the surrounding countries watched the rising smoke from the burning forests. They had come home victorious. And then a week later, both leaders of both countries were found dead in their beds, despite the fact that both of them had been highly skilled in the arcane art of magic.

She knew the next part fairly well, for it wasn't something Scholar Eigo had taught her, it was something she'd lived through. She had been too young to remember or even care about the events preceding their kingdom before that.

He had come to her country two years ago, three years after the Taiyou and Tsuki Assassinations. It had been a long drawn out conflict, a guerilla battle that was waged even within city walls. Their allies had been unable to help in the primary months, as unseen and unknown enemies sabotaged factories and murdered people in their sleep. But even as they closed in on the culprits, using magic, skills and a lot of money, things escalated when a mob riot broke out right outside the palace walls. It had been a dark day, leaving some hundred citizens and imperial guards dead and many more injured. There had been no clear cause and no clear culprit. King Kamiya had then decided to take the battle to Himura. He had left a fifteen year old Kaoru to hold down the city while he left. It had been the last time she saw her father.

_And now, now this god forsaken man is to be my husband and that god forsaken place is my home._

"God forsaken, sure," he commented easily, startling her out of her thoughts, "but not so bad as you think."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about privacy?" She demanded, turning to glare up at him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to properly Shield?" He retorted, thin lips twisted in a sneer.

"They were fine before you came along!" She faced forwards, refusing to look at him anymore, stung by his easy dismissal of all her training. Her powers might have been meager compared to his, but she had been trained by the best. And he had no right to eavesdrop. He had no right to do any of things he'd done! She hated him. She shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay, holding a hand to her forehead to further cover them.

_I have every right in the world to do the things I do princess._

But Kaoru remained silent, refusing to answer him, ignoring the laughter and continued banter of his men.

She didn't fully rouse out of her sulk until near midnight, when the moon was high in the sky and even the men had stopped chattering out of exhaustion. The fire was swiftly built and Kaoru would have dropped straight into her sleep if she hadn't the unbearable need to wash the day's sweat and grime off of her.

Leaving the camp behind her she tread silently through the forest for the river bank. The water was clear in its reflection and lovingly chill after the day's heat. She needed a bath. She _wanted_ a bath. But Kaoru settled for wetting her handkerchief and patting herself down. She would be all sorts of vulnerable otherwise. Untying her hair from its ponytail she dipped her head into the water and proceeded to wash it, combing out the tangles of riding with her fingers and massaging the headache out of her scalp.

Sighing, Kaoru wrung the water out and plaited her hair in a single braid. That was _much_ better. She picked herself up off her knees, turned and screamed—or she would have, if a hand hadn't shot out to cover her mouth. Furious, Kaoru ripped the hand off and took a few steps away from Himura. "WHY do you keep DOING that?" Her heart fluttered wildly against her chest and her blood raced with alarm. She_ should _have known that he would be nearby, watching, as was his habit. She just hadn't anticipated how close, though, now that she thought about it, she wasn't surprised at all.

"It's not my fault you're unobservant Kaoru." He said quietly, his eyes dark even in the moonlight. He reached across and cupped her cheek, his fingers barely touching as they followed the curve of her chin and her neck to rest just at the base of her neck.

Kaoru shivered, memories of their first "encounter" running through her mind. She watched him nervously, her heartbeat picking up pace again as he closed the distance between them. Slowly, without ever breaking eye contact, he kissed her, almost chastely. A slight smile curved his lips. And then he was gone, some paces away from her and heading towards the tree line. She stared at him, flustered, resisting the urge to search for something to throw at him out of sheer bewilderment.

_Insufferable._ She thought irritably instead, knowing he would pick it up and growing even more so when he made no acknowledgement. Mumbling to herself she traced his footsteps back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

_AN: All major characters will make appearances—I think. Apologies ahead of time for butchering any politics._

**Ravage  
By: B.A.**

Kaoru stared down at the railing, absently noting the rusted bolts and the crusted lines. Her fingernails dug in, clamped tight to keep balance as the ship slowly made its way across the sea. It was all she could do to stay there. The thought of being stuck below with all the unwashed bodies and decaying wood was too much for her.

She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the breeze, smothering the sudden forlorn feeling that had risen when they had left harbor. She was truly alone now.

_Am I gonna make it?_

She couldn't afford not to.

Kaoru jumped when arms slid around her waist. Kenshin's chin came to rest on her shoulder, his face turned inwards towards her neck. She kept still. Almost since they'd met up with Sano and the others, Himura had kept his distance. Even in dreams, he hadn't touched her. The change had been welcome and she hadn't cared to question it.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, sliding his hands down her hips and back up again.

A tingle went up her spine, but she didn't react even as he palmed her breasts and reached up to cup her chin, pushing it up so that her throat was bared.

"Kenshin."

The Battousai stilled at Sano's voice. There was no inflection, so Kaoru couldn't tell what he thought. He'd been friendly enough to her, these past few days, and his never ending exuberance and energy reminded her strongly of Misao. She didn't look at either at them, ignoring whatever silent conversation that went on behind her to concentrate on keeping her hands relaxed and her back stiff.

And then Sano was next to her, leaning with his back against the railing. They didn't speak for a long while, but she could feel him studying her. Finally he sighed, and her eyes widened as his patted her head. "Hang in there, Jo-chan." And he was gone again.

Kaoru lifted her face into the wind, letting it take away the tears suddenly in her eyes.

* * *

The woman that greeted them at the dock was stunning, even more so than Megumi. The plain cotton dress she wore did nothing to diminish her beauty. Her name was Tomoe, and she smiled at Kaoru as she greeted her with a hug.

"Welcome, Cousin."

Cousin? It was the term usually given to visiting royalty. What on earth was royalty doing in a place like this? Just who was Tomoe? She wished she had paid more attention to the households of the ruling families.

The woman released her, suddenly gasping, and Kaoru's eyes widened as she felt a rush of air against her face. A man had appeared behind Tomoe, his blade extended towards her, past her. His white hair swayed gently in the breeze, and his red eyes focused intently behind her. Her gaze slid sideways to see the second sword that had met it, saving her from disfigurement. She followed its length back to see Himura, his face expressionless as he forced it away. The hiss of steel made her shiver.

"Enishi," Himura said evenly, as he took Kaoru by the arm, pulling her back and away.

Enishi smiled at her, ignoring Himura as those devil eyes focused on her. "Welcome, Cousin," he echoed, almost mocking.

The smile had faded from Tomoe's face, leaving it almost as expressionless as Himura's. Her dark eyes had focused on Kaoru's arm, where Himura's fingers still remained. When they rose again to meet Kaoru's own, the smile was back, albeit only slightly now. Without another word, Tomoe turned and walked away. Kaoru watched her go with a sinking feeling.

Closer to them, Enishi gave a short laugh, even if there was no humor in it. "I'll be seeing you," those red eyes promised her. She found herself taking another step back—right into Himura. He stayed solid behind her, and she found she appreciated his antics a lot more than the madness she saw lurking in those eyes in front of her. He laughed shortly again, bowed, and followed Tomoe up the dock.

No one commented as they followed, and the trip to the castle remained quiet. Even the normally loud Sano was silent, his eyes alert and tracking his surroundings. The change unsettled her. Even more unsettling was the amount of women and children she saw the closer they got to the castle. They weren't quite as impoverished as the refugees she'd seen when she was younger, but they did hover at the edge. The hollow cheeks and sallow skin would stay with her, she knew. Her eyes averted with a unease she didn't like feeling.

For what reasons were these women condemned? And the children? Her country usually indentured rather than deported.

_Ignorance is no excuse, princess._

Kaoru glanced sharply at Himura, but his gaze was elsewhere. He said nothing else. If he heard her snort he gave no indication. Her attention turned back to her surroundings.

The villagers watched them pass with an eerie quiet.

_Children should run and laugh and play_, she thought sadly, but here they clung to their mothers. She turned her gaze forwards, grateful that the castles gates were approaching fast. That in itself was another surprise—that it was set so close to the sea, where invaders would have hardly any issues reaching it. The castle itself didn't really look like it could stand a full fledged siege. It was another one of those things she would rather die than ask him.

She looked up curiously as they passed beneath the steel gates, noting that there were hardly any men on the ramparts, and none of them wore the steel-plated armor she'd come to expect. The courtyard was quiet, sans any bustling servants or men-at-arms. Himura nodded towards the shadows, "Tae will show you to your room."

A woman in servant attire emerged from one of the dim doorways. Tae smiled kindly at her, offering her hand and leading her away. Kaoru looked back to see her escorts heading the other way. Surprisingly, her unease grew at the separation, but her lips stayed firmly sealed. Resolutely, she didn't look back again as she allowed herself to be lead away.

* * *

She supposed it was no surprise. Well, except that it _was_, given the possessiveness that he'd shown back home, Kaoru had expected his presence at the very least. But three days later, ever since her arrival, Tae remained the only one she saw on a daily basis—and only to bring her meals and draw her baths. Kaoru had tried more than once to engage her in conversation, but the woman had only shook her head at her inquiries and left her alone.

Did she want to see him? It was a question she couldn't honestly answer. She felt abandoned, and Kaoru didn't do abandoned very well. Except she didn't _want_ his attentions…except…he was now her husband—and were they even having a ceremony? She couldn't imagine the Faiths having representatives out here, but logically it seemed possible. Gods were everywhere, even in this place.

And Kaoru, she didn't _quite _sulk, but…

_It's your fault really, _she chided herself, _Father probably didn't mean marry the guy._ It really had made sense at the time. What other way was there to end the war? The initial negotiations had failed, with an impossible demand of an annual 70% of trade her country produced. Ridiculous. Her proposal and subsequent dowry had reduced it to only an annual 15%, a number she'd still balked at, but the Councilors hadn't wanted to risk more failure.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. The quiet in here was stifling. With a huff, Kaoru left her window seat and walked out the door—straight into Himura.

He caught her as she fell, pulling her flush against him, a slight smile on his lips.

She quickly broke away, scowling. "Where have you been?" She demanded before she could stop herself.

"Why? Missed me?" His eyes glinted with humor.

She clenched her jaw to keep from retorting, and exhaled to calm herself. "What do you want, Himura?" She moved further away from him, back to the safety of the room, but he followed her, catching her and pulling her close to him again. Kaoru did not fight, knowing it was a battle she could not win. Her heart thrummed uncomfortably loud in her throat as she stared at him. This close, after three days, she couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to him, despite all he'd done. Her body demanded his touch, and he knew it. But—

_Please don't touch me._

The thought was quiet, beneath the heat of his hands on her body. His lips curved into a slow smile. "Is that a command, Kaoru?"

She hesitated. "A request," she replied.

"And if I don't?" His eyes stayed on hers as he slowly pulled at the ties on the back of her dress.

She didn't reply.

"The rites will be performed at the next full moon, less than a month," he said offhandedly. His hands were inside, fingers rough against the smooth skin on her back as he dragged them upwards.

She shivered, looking down and away.

Himura made an amused noise in the back of his throat, but released her. She immediately backed away from him, barely withstanding the urge to cross her arms protectively across her chest.

"Is that all?" Her voice gave away nothing, but she felt her face burning. She startled when his fingers touched her face, lifting it to face him.

"Never look away, princess. You'll regret it." The amusement on his face brought the scowl back on hers. She pulled away from him, and he laughed as he left her standing there.

_AN: Boring, I know. Till next time. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

_AN: Cheers. Mild AK shipping 3_

**Ravage  
By: B.A.**

"You like her."

Kenshin didn't answer her, only sipped calmly at his tea and he stared out the window. Tomoe slipped out of bed and came up behind him, hugging him around the waist, her soft breasts pressed into his back. Her hair fell in silky soft strands about his bare torso as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do, don't you."

Was that a note of insecurity? From the great Tomoe? Kenshin smiled to himself.

"What's there not to like, koibito? She is quite beautiful, among other things." He studied the light steam rising from the cup in his hands. "Regardless, it doesn't change anything."

She didn't speak for a moment. "Are you so sure it won't? Your heart wasn't as firm as you thought it, before."

"You're different," he replied easily, turning to capture her lips with his own. He set his tea aside and tumbled her into bed.

Some hours later, he watched her sleep. The shadows ever under her eyes were gone for the night. He traced them lightly.

If he were honest with himself, he knew he liked the princess a little bit *too* much. She had been a refreshing breath of air from the usual scheming, not even counting the ease at which he could intrude into her mind. He'd actually have to do something about that. Tomoe knew him well. He wasn't as sure as he was before. But what was he to do now? Find yet another? It was going to be hard enough as it was to overcome this first obstacle.

They were all running out of time. It had to be Kamiya.

* * *

"We can conquer this place you know."

Kaoru cried with happiness, whirling at the familiar voice. Aoshi stood just inside the window, clad in the midnight blue of his trade. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him, forgetting all propriety for a chance at the familiar. He allowed her to touch him, but made no move to embrace her.

"Come home, Kaoru. This isn't where you belong."

She lifted her head slowly to look into his eyes, but found she couldn't keep his gaze. Instead she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I don't want anyone else to die."

"Minimal loss for a poorly designed place such as this."

_And the Battousai?_ She didn't voice her thought. How many would he account for? What about the women and children?

"It's unacceptable. I'm just one woman. I don't want their blood on my hands. Megumi would be vulnerable."

They stood there for a long moment. And then Aoshi's hand was suddenly on the side of her head, sliding down to the base of her neck. He pulled her in even closer, wrapping his other arm around her.

Kaoru felt the tears welling. Her father had died, the last time he had hugged her like this. "It'll be fine," she said, not caring whether he heard her muffled voice or not. "He's got a lover here, so I'm mostly left alone."

She had been reveling in the comfort—and then she was on the ground, the sound of shrieking swords filling the air. Fear bloomed and she looked back to confirm what she already knew. Aoshi and the Battousai were locked in battle, their forms blurring at moments when her eyes could not follow their movements. She struggled to her feet, "STOP! HIMURA!" Aoshi could not die here. Misao would never forgive her. Aoshi could not die here! Without thinking, she threw herself between them. "STOP!"

The bell sound of steel rang loudly in her ears. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, shuddering at the gleaming blade beside her face. She flashed back to the first day she'd arrived here, except this time, the eyes that stared across at her belonged to Himura. Inhaling to hopefully calm the frantic thrumming of her heart, she turned around. Aoshi's kodachi shivered, mere inches from her. His eyes were narrowed in a rare display of fury—towards her she knew, her stupid actions. "Leave," she commanded, pleading. His eyes flickered beyond her and if possible, his mouth grew thinner. His eyes made promises she couldn't read. Then he was gone. Silence filled the room, then the slow whisper of a blade sheathing home.

She turned again, raising her chin. "Leave," she repeated, hoping her voice was not as shaky as she felt.

He snarled, yanking her around towards the wall. Her head impacted and for a moment she could see nothing but the white pain blooming in her vision as she slid to the ground. "You forget your place, Kamiya. This body is mine now, and no other shall touch it. His life is forfeit."

Despite the chill that raced up her spine, she glared at him. "He is kin. Unlike you, I'm not quite so casual in my affairs."

He laughed, mocking. "I'm not so casual about my possessions, princess. His life will be forfeit if he appears here again." He left her, slamming the door behind him.

She didn't move for a long time, instead curling up against the wall, hand against her head to ease the pain. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She didn't understand that man. She didn't understand this possession issue when he seemed to not care for her at all, when he had Tomoe.

"He's lonely."

Kaoru looked towards the door, scowling. Did no one on this island have any sense of propriety?

Tomoe set the tray down on the table and came over to crouch before her, her dress puddling in gauzy folds at her feet. Kaoru wanted to reach out and touch it.

"He expresses his loneliness in violence."

What sort of stupidity was that? What the hell did loneliness have to do with it? Kaoru didn't bother to argue. She stared at the pale thin hand offered to her, the urge to slap it away foremost in her mind. She looked up at Tomoe again, and took it silently. The woman led her to the couch and handed her a cup of tea once she had settled herself.

"Aren't you together? How can he be lonely?"

"Together? Kenshin killed my husband."

The cup rattled against the saucer in her hand. Tomoe sipped her tea quietly, smiling when she caught Kaoru's stare.

"Once? I considered revenge. Now, I don't know. This is home now."

There was a loneliness in the woman's voice that echoed in her heart. And just how did one do that sort of complete reversal? It was bewildering.

"He's not the sort of man you think he is."

Kaoru didn't know how to phrase it delicately. "Do you love him?" Love was blind, they said.

"Do moths necessarily love the flame? They are merely hypnotized by it. It's an irresistible force."

She sipped her tea quietly. Was she hypnotized? She definitely didn't like the way her body reacted when he touched her, but she could still resist. Right? Kaoru looked up, and was slightly unnerved, to see Tomoe studying her. Her dark eyes were unreadable, but she smiled again.

"Well Cousin, let's get you dressed for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"You're being presented."

"Presented?" Kaoru repeated, shocked. "To whom? There's Court here?" She immediately blushed, horrified at the rudeness of the questions.

Tomoe only smiled yet again. "The Game goes on, even here."

She blinked. The Game. Intrigues and politics. She'd really had enough of the Game during Megumi's rise to the throne, and even then, it was really Aoshi who'd played for them, securing what was rightfully theirs before the traitors even had a chance to move.

Kaoru downed the rest of her tea, suddenly and anxiously aware how alone she was here.

* * *

"Princess Kamiya Kaoru of Senkyou Nation!"

Kaoru stifled the urge to laugh, keeping her face smooth as glass as she walked through the double doors into the Throne Room. It was absurd, that this place should stand on such formality as to have a Herald for announcement. Her gaze remained on Himura, who lounged languidly on his throne. His crown was a dull iron cast on his flaming head. The chair beside him was empty.

She was dying to examine the crowd on either side. She didn't think criminals and commoners, exiled or not, would dare pretend to be nobles. But were they all exiled nobles then? That didn't seem like such a stretch, the more she thought on it. The Game had losers after all. Just because Megumi had decided to execute their traitors didn't mean other countries did.

She curtsied, slightly unnerved, amidst the silence. Even her dress hardly whispered with her movements, as though it didn't dare.

"Your Majesty," she said quietly, eyes locked on his.

"Princess," he replied, expressionless, rising to take her hand and guide her beside him.

She sat, keeping her moderately head bowed, peering up at him through her eyelashes. He was dressed beyond casual for a king, she was startled to realize. Then again, she should have realized from the heap of metal that was his crown. There were no silks and rubies here. Well, she amended, as she glanced at the crowd, at least not for Himura. His court was different matter.

"Friends. Nobles. The Crown is delighted with your presence for Our Engagement. Please enjoy the festivities."

With that, the silence in the Throne Room, so palpable before, was now filled with echoing chatter and soft music.

For the next mind numbing hour, they sat, occasionally greeting those who dared approach. The room itself was sparse, with none of the rich tapestries afforded by other Throne Rooms she'd visited. A servant appeared before her, offering her a glass filled with a light golden liquid. She stared at it.

"Take it," Himura said, "Wine from Koutetsu is like nowhere else."

She accepted with a nod, swirling the liquid before taking a small sip. It was chilled, and dry and sweet on her tongue, with a hint of apples and honey. She immediately loved it. The wine back home had always left a bitter or heavy aftertaste.

"Delightful," she said, smiling over at him.

"Indeed," he replied.

She ignored his meaningful leer, directing her attention away from him. Her mouth tightened as she struggled not to frown. She turned back to Himura. "Excuse me, your Majesty," she said, smiling politely. Without waiting for a reply, she left the dais, slipping to the fringes of the room. She kept her pace sedate and nodded politely at those she passed.

Her objective stood in the corner, hidden just in the shadows where the torchlight didn't quite reach. She tapped him on the shoulder and he shifted to look at her, revealing the wide and fearful eyes of the young girl behind him.

"What?" He demanded, and then his eyes widened, as they recognized her.

"Highness," He said quickly, bowing. He released the grip he had on the girl and backed up away from the both of them.

"What is your name?" She asked quietly. Her eyes flickered over to the young girl briefly, who was fidgeting. "And what is going on here?" Her fingers itched to close themselves and swing. She knew exactly what was going on here.

"Nothing, your Highness. We were just talking."

Surprised, Kaoru stared at the girl as if she'd just spoken a foreign language. "If you'll excuse us…" The eyes that stared at her were suddenly cool, and when the silence went on, she curtsied once before grabbing the man's arm and leading him away.

She watched them disappear into the crowd, bewildered. Had she been mistaken? She could have sworn—

"You were right."

Kaoru jumped, freezing as Himura wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back deeper into the shadows.

"But I wouldn't worry about her too much," he said into her hair. "Our women are quite capable of taking care of themselves." He nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

Her breath hitched, ceasing altogether. Her eyes darted wildly. No one seemed to notice them at all. His hands burned right through her gown where they touched.

"Stop," she croaked. She cleared her throat and hissed at him. "STOP!" Her hands wrapped around his and tugged, but he tightened his hold on her.

"Shall I fuck you right here, love, for the world to see?" He kissed her neck, his lips moving down to her shoulder.

Kaoru inhaled sharply, and allowed her head to fall forward. She felt him hesitate, his lips leaving her skin completely as his head rose. She didn't wait, slamming her head back as hard as she could.

His hands fell away, and she stepped forward, whirling. She didn't bother to wipe the tears that bloomed, clenching her teeth as her skull throbbed viciously. "Touch me again without my permission, and I'll show you just how capable I am."

Himura was slightly hunched over, his hand covering his face and his eyes chilly as they gazed at her.

Suddenly, he was laughing. A quiet, amused chuckling that made her want to cry.

She walked away from him and out of the throne room altogether.

"Not a good day for you, I guess," Kaoru muttered to herself as she rubbed her head. She paused just for a moment, wondering which way it was that took her back to her rooms.

"My, my. What have we here?" A male voice.

She straightened, peering into the dim light. "Who goes there?"

"A lost little lamb? Is she ready to be sacrificed?" The voice asked, almost sing song. She turned with it, backing up towards the light.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you, princess." The voice faded, as though he were walking away. "You'll regret it."

Kaoru hesitated only a second, the words echoing oddly in her mind, before quickening her pace back to her rooms. Once safely in her room with the door shut, she threw herself with abandon on the bed.

What the hell had that been all about? _And_ _Himura_, she thought darkly. She buried her head under the pillows, shouting her rage. She didn't understand men. She didn't understand men like him.

Exhausted, and breathing heavily, she relaxed onto the mattress. Her gown itched terribly, the stiff material squished around her body was not happy at all, but she ignored it all and closed her eyes. _Bastard._

* * *

Kaoru moaned fretfully. The hands caressing her body was wonderful, but she needed—

"Shhh..." a voice breathed in her ear. "Sleep, itoshii."

She turned towards the voice, murmuring, and warm arms pulled her in close to an even warmer chest.

Her eyes shot open, and she instantly shoved backwards—or tried to. Himura's arms were wrapped around her. He lazily caught the instinctive fist directed at his face and yanked her back down, pinning her against his chest.

"WHY—," she grunted, struggling, "ARE YOU HERE? WHY AM I NAKED?"

"_Stop_."

She blinked at the force of the command, staring at the golden eye directed down at her.

"We're sleeping. You were still in your clothes. I fixed it. Now stop moving, or you'll regret it." The eye slid shut.

She blinked, the urge to laugh or cry both equally strong in her.

Crying won out, and she blinked furiously in vain to keep them from falling.

His eyes opened fully, watching her.

She closed her eyes, sniffling. When she felt calmer, she opened her eyes to find him still watching her.

"Why?" He asked.

Her gaze dropped from his, studying the smooth expanse of his chest. She quelled the impulse to touch it. "Please stop playing games," she said, tired all of a sudden. "Whether you love me or not, I'm here, as your wife. I'll do as you wish. You don't need to—to demean me any further. I know my place."

Fingers gripped her chin and raised her face up.

"You think these are games? To humiliate you?" He laughed shortly, drawing in closer. "No, Kaoru," he whispered, and kissed her, sucking lightly on her bottom lip before pulling back. "You are mine, and I desire you. Simple as that."

More tears leaked out.

"That's not love," she said, brokenly.

He studied her, his golden eyes level. "No, it's not."

_AN: I'm not very fond of him =(. Till next time~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

_AN: Yah, some stories have really great AK shipping. And yea, I seem to have written myself into a corner haven't I? That's what I get for expanding one-shots. Haha. I'm trying to find redemption for him myself. We'll have to see if we find it, won't we? Warning: more butchered politics and some lemons. I'm really really bad about writings sex scenes, btw, so super duper apologies to those that want more. If you'd like to write one and send it my way, that'd be awesome~_

**Ravage  
By: B.A.**

* * *

He kissed her again, softly, as a lover would. She kept her lips pressed tightly together.

"I desire you," he repeated. "Is it so bad, wife of mine? To be desired?" His hand ran slowly down her back, palm warm and fingers light on her spine. She suppressed a shiver, unable to look away from the liquid amber seeping into her soul.

"I would cherish you, if you let me. Forgive my past transgressions, and just yield to me," he added, trailing kisses down her chin, onto her neck, and further down. He took her limp hand, directing it to the hardness between his legs. "This is you, what you do to me," he said, again holding her gaze as his mouth closed around her nipple and sucked.

A strangled, keening sort of noise sounded in her throat.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

Fresh tears leaked from her eyes even as her mouth tightened. Her fist clenched, fingernails digging deep into the soft tissue of his cock.

His attention on her breast ceased, and she felt him smile. She shuddered again, all too aware of the dampness between her legs.

His tongue darted out to taste her nipple, and she flinched. She dug her nails in further. His face rose level to hers, and her jaw worked silently at the look in the eyes that studied her, as though she were some strange specimen that alternately fascinated and amused him. His hand slid to cover hers and slowly pried each trembling finger off one by one.

Pinning her wrists by her head, he continued his slow assault, his lips burning a trail down her body. He paused just at her stomach; her nerves strung so tight her body fairly vibrated with the strain.

Just as he reached the edges of her thighs, she thrust her knee towards his face and forced him back. Her hands, freed from restraint, reached for the weapon beneath her pillow and swung for him. But he was quicker than her, and silence fell as she glared defiantly at him over the tiny ornamental dagger—a farewell gift from Misao—now buried in the bed.

"I told you," she said hoarsely. "Touch me again without my permission, and I'll make you pay for it."

His head tilted, and he smiled faintly. "Good night, Kaoru."

Her face crumpled as he exited without another glance backwards. She would not cry. She collapsed, burying her head into her pillow, taking large gasping breaths to dispel the sob in her throat.

What the hell was she doing here? With this man?

In the back of her mind, she really had been prepared for the worst. Hatred and contempt. Prejudice and ignorance. Loneliness and abandonment. But Himura…. This was far far worse. These were her own desires, twisted. A game for his own amusement. Her body remembered him. Craved his touch.

_Pathetic._ _Naïve. _She was no better than those victimized women and girls who stayed with their abusers. A hypocrite. But none of those women had the lives of thousands on their hands, had they? Was it just an excuse? Was she afraid to walk away?

What the _hell_ was she doing here? She should have known this was how it was going to be. The rape hadn't been any less. Where in her right mind did she think they could get past that? She was a stupid girl.

"Kaoru."

Her mounting hysteria died instantly at the sound of Aoshi's voice, but she didn't move to look at him, curling in on herself.

The bed behind her sank beneath his weight. His hand rested briefly on her head, before tugging on the tangled blanket around her up to cover her still naked body.

They sat in silence for a long awhile, her shaky breaths dying as the night wore on.

"Did you know?"

She felt more than heard the silence emanating from him, suddenly intense and utterly still.

"Did you know it was going to be like this?"

"You chose this path, Kaoru," he said evenly. "Did you forget? I advised against it."

She jerked upright, twisting to glare at him.

"You _knew_ who he was," she accused. "You should have _never_ let him into our home!"

The silence stretched between them again. Those icy blue eyes were entirely undisturbed as they focused on her. She looked away when she could bear it no longer, closing her eyes against a fresh wave of tears.

"He slipped through my net," Aoshi said quietly. "By the time I realized, he was already too close. There was too much at risk, and we have much to lose. What little is known of him never suggested anything of this nature."

It was an apology, and one she didn't deserve. He had always protected them. It had been her own stubbornness that had gotten her here.

"I can take you away," he said, and she turned to him, startled. "My request remains for you to leave this place. I've already sent a missive to mobilize the fleet."

Kaoru frowned, sitting upright. "You can't—." Her words of protest died at the flat look in his eyes.

"The throne is not as stable as we were led to believe. There are several factions still in opposition, and your presence here serves as a catalyst. Whether you stay or go, it ends here."

In the end, she thought bleakly, it was for nothing, after all.

* * *

It was sadistic, Kenshin mused, what he was doing to her. He didn't even know how he had ended up in her room in the first place; only there had been a strong desire to feel her against him. Was it masochistic? What he was doing to himself? Even now, his cock pulsated, swollen and engorged and more than ready for him to go back to her and slide into her. Her threat, if it could be called that, had done nothing but arouse him further. The need was so intense that he was almost lightheaded. The memory of her climaxing, tightening around him, circled foremost in his mind.

The only thing that kept him rooted into the chair was the glimmer of despair, as she'd looked at him. How easily, she would break, if he had taken her a second time without consent. The first time had been necessity, to start the path down which he had chosen to go. A second time would purely be his indulgence. It was probably all the same to her, in the end.

He didn't dwell on the regrets. Mainly, that he had chosen such an attractive creature to torment and ultimately sacrifice for his own ends, despite his increasing obsession with her. It was too late to turn back. _It's not too late to stop_. The sobering thought cleared his mind of some of the haze of lust. _Would_ he be able to release her? The sacrifice required on his part would be great. Somehow, he didn't think he'd be able to repeat his actions with yet another girl.

He didn't react when Tomoe entered the room. Her arms slid down his chest, the pleasurable sensation of it going straight to his groin and causing his head to spin. Her teeth nibbled on the skin over the throbbing vein in his neck. "Tomoe," he said, almost breathless. Her nails raked upwards gently, and she circled the chair.

It seemed he was also a bastard. Tomoe had been with him since almost the beginning. Their fates were irreparably tangled together, bound in bloodshed and violence, sacrifice and sin. Yet she was no longer the one that dominated his thoughts, nor did her beauty and soul captivate him as it once did.

He held her gaze as she descended to her knees, but even as her lips wrapped around him, her form was replaced with that of another; a blue-eyed, raven-haired temptress.

* * *

The night had ended with neither answer nor decision.

The early dawn found her alone, in a chair by the window.

The courtyard below was bustling with people and animals, with goods and gold exchanging hands at a frenetic pace. _Almost like home,_ Kaoru thought wistfully, except on a much smaller scale. Her look turned dull as she turned towards the empty bed. She loathed that bed. She loathed that man.

She covered her eyes tiredly, drawing her knees up close to her chest. There were no fairy tales.

_No one asked you to be a martyr._

A scroll of papers lay haphazard by her feet; the situation laid clearly before her in Aoshi's neat and tiny handwriting.

Fact, that this island lacked remarkably in natural resources required for a successful, thriving population.

Fact, that the several thousand inhabitants of this island would have died far, far sooner, had Himura not stepped in.

_I have every right in the world,_ he had said.

She leaned tiredly into her hand. _Were we also to blame for this?_ The thought was unpleasant. She couldn't recall any trade requests. Then again, she'd always mostly been occupied with circumstances that had threatened their throne.

Had Aoshi known back then, before the treaty? All this time? Or had he simply been able to gain this much information in the short amount of time that she'd been here?

_Ignorance is no excuse, princess_. Himura's voice echoed across her brain. She scowled, moving on to the next sheet with a sharp snap of paper.

The majority of the existing factions held no love for her or her country at all, and the rest, if not all, only held interest in the profits to be made. The recent discovery of a series of mines had opened that door. Either way, the matter of her survival was questionable if she stayed. She wondered if Aoshi only humored her by pretending to give her a choice.

She wondered why she was so reluctant to leave.

She held the sheaves of paper over the small candle flame until they caught fire, wondering just exactly what the man was doing to hold onto his throne, slightly angry that he had almost managed to force her country into this little civil war anyway. She uncurled from her seat and dropped them into the fireplace, watching them crumble.

Marriage wasn't an option anymore, not with all the violence bubbling to the surface. _I shouldn't have given up the throne._ Megumi thrived on the Game, and with so many players... She would have had no problem rocking the tenuous stability here herself and using it establish control.

When she was certain there was nothing left in the fireplace but ash, she exited out the door.

The hallways were quiet, and she was keenly aware of every body that she passed. She knew several plots were probably already in motion that called for her elimination. It was the quickest separation of two formidable powers. She spared herself a quick grin at the consideration of Himura as a formidable power by himself. Then again, there was probably a reason why there had been very little mention of his powerbase.

No one took notice of her in the courtyard, and she skirted the few guards there that were likely to recognize her. She was almost through the gate when she was grabbed.

She only had a moment to register the thrill of fear before she reacted, shifting her weight forward and into her assailant. Her fist flew forward, only to be caught by a much larger fist.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, princess! It's Sanosuke!"

The tall man grinned down at her, and she relaxed, marginally.

His head tilted down to get a better measure of her face. "Are you sure you want to go this way? There are some not nice folks out there."

"I need some air," she said, leveling a glare at him. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," he said easily. "But I'll feel better if I were around. What say you we make this a date, eh?" The eyes that smiled at her were kind, and not at all suggestive. Her limited ki sense couldn't tell her much, but she at least knew there was no malice intended. She relented, nodding. He fell into step beside her, and they exited the castle.

He didn't speak save for pointing out little things of interest about the vendors that they passed. The marketplace was thriving and busy, a far cry from the near ghost town she had arrived to. She found herself watching his face as he spoke, a bit bewildered by the enthusiasm and cheer that seemed not to diminish.

"Why are you here?" She blurted out, without thinking. She looked down, feeling the warmth rise in her cheeks.

His surprised lasted only a second, his tone gentler when he spoke again. "You should be careful who you ask that. It's a pretty personal question for some, and they don't take too nice to it."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to be rude."

A hand landed on her head, and she looked at him, startled. He bent down so that his face was level with hers, smiling as though she were a child. She probably looked the part, the way her eyes had grown large. "Don't worry too much about it. Just some things are too painful to be said, even in the daytime. No single man, woman, or child on this island arrived the way you did, remember that."

He patted her and let go.

She blinked, watching him, before hurrying to catch up.

He seemed to know everyone, and everyone seemed to know him. They no more than glanced at her, some curious, but most wary, despite her best efforts to be polite. It made for a strange walk, and she was mostly glad he had decided to come along. A hostile crowd would have been decidedly unmanageable.

Soon enough, they left behind the signs of civilization and reached the shore. Irresistibly, she waded into the water, savoring the wind in her hair and the warm tide swirling around her calves. Nowhere back home were the sands as white or the water as clear. It was breathtakingly divine.

"Jou-chan!"

Startled, Kaoru turned, right as the tide hit, causing her to stumble onto her hands. Her shriek was cut short, leaving her sputtering salty ocean. She laughed at herself, wiping away the sting in her eyes to see Sanosuke bending over her.

"Going for a swim there?" He asked, grinning. He held a hand out to her. "Sorry about startling you. I caught us a little snack, if you're hungry."

She took the hand he offered, letting go to wring out the wet parts of her hair and dress. She turned to find him watching her, an appreciative gleam in his eyes. He shrugged at her scowl, smiling lazily before turning back towards shore. She trudged after him.

"Oh!" She stared, astonished, as Sanosuke snapped his fingers, conjuring a small ball of flame out of the air and tossing it towards the small pile of driftwood.

"Are you a mage?" She asked, with more than a little bit of envy.

"Not at all," he said easily, flopping down to coax the flame. "Just something I picked up from a friend."

She settled on the other side of the fire, watching him. She wondered again, what circumstances had gotten him here. He seemed too good of a person. She looked out at the ocean, shielding her eyes against the sun.

"Why are you loyal to a man like him, Sanosuke?" It was a bad question. She knew it was. But she didn't know any other way to phrase it. That this man would probably die for a man like Himura. She couldn't imagine why. She wanted to know.

"Why are you loyal to a woman like Takani?" He countered. "She's pretty cutthroat isn't she? All those executions."

Startled, Kaoru looked over to find serious brown eyes leveled at her. "By law, treason is punishable by death."

His smile was crooked, and more than a little bit bitter. "What is law, other than a set of rules created by the ruling class? By law, children can be put to death for stealing a loaf of bread, or tossed overboard into shark infested waters. It says a lot about a person who does things simply because it's law."

"It's not the same," she said defensively. "They were trying to kill us!"

"Yea? Their wives and children were too?"

He wouldn't understand. The hatred that had been etched into those faces. The anger so palpable even in the sobbing. Maybe it would have been a small mercy to pardon them, but the throne had already been unstable as it was. They'd had to set an example.

"Kenshin rules simply because no one on this island can out match him," Sanosuke continued, when she didn't reply. "When it comes down to it, this is a haven for criminals, and Kenshin is on top of the rubbish heap, stepping on their necks to make sure they fall in line. He does what's necessary to keep all of us alive while allowing the majority to stay who they are, every man for himself. That's a lot more admirable than some Queen who executes children because she's afraid they'll avenge their fathers."

"You wouldn't understand," she said stubbornly.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm just an uneducated gangster. What do I know about civilized folk?" He shook his head, and offered her a slightly burnt fish impaled on a stick.

When she declined, he shrugged and bit into it, hissing at the heat and blowing rapidly to cool off the morsel in his mouth.

She stared out at the water, uncertainty thrumming along her nerves. A haven for criminals, yet the women and children had seemed relatively unmolested. How did that work? She knew one thing for certain. She was in no position to rule this place. She would have revolt on her hands, if she somehow managed to dethrone Himura and take out the opposing factions. Lawlessness put to order would not be appreciated in the least.

Her best option would be to leave, as Aoshi suggested. The fleet would cover their retreat. Himura would have his hands full with the treachery underfoot. She had no obligation to the people here. She glanced sideways at Sanosuke, who chewed absently on a fishbone as he lounged, his hands behind his head. She wondered what he would think of her, if she left them to their fate. She wondered why she cared.

Slowly, she got to her feet, brushing off the sand that had caked onto her clothes.

She smiled down at Sanosuke. "I'd like to return now, if that's all right."

Her decision was made.

* * *

_AN: My my, this **is** a Battousai/Kaoru fic right? Haha. She seems to be getting along with everyone else better. If Sano seems weird, it's because I'm not really familiar with the char. Until next time~_


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

_AN: Suffice to say, redemption is a long, long and utterly daunting I-almost-don't-want-write-it road. I wish I_ could_ watch Game of Thrones, but I tend to get really attached to characters, haha, and I hear no one's safe. I'm really flattered for the comparison though!_

_Thank you for reading and especially all those reviewing!_

**Ravage**

**By: B.A.**

They were surrounded before she knew; almost a dozen mostly grim faced men in a loose semi-circle. Ragged and filthy countenances were offset by the shiny and sharp edged blades leveled at them. Skilled swordsmen, if nothing else. Her hands fisted themselves closed, clenching and unclenching to keep from shaking.

"Well now," Sanosuke drawled, shoving his hands into his pockets and slouching some. "I was wondering if you louts were gonna show."

"We only want the girl, Zanza." Cracked and blackened teeth leered at her from a sunburnt and sandswept face.

She held his gaze evenly, her chin raising just a trifle, before a wall of white and black block her vision. She blinked at the kanji presented her, wondering why he chose the word _evil_ to wear like a personal brand. "Please wait a moment, milady. I have some trash to take out."

He strode forward, knuckles cracking loudly into the charged air, and straight into the melee. The transformation on him was startling; a razor sharp grin and a hard glint in too cold eyes; a manic energy she hadn't seen before uncoiling from somewhere within him.

Strangely enough, she felt a pang in her chest, sharply reminded that the man who served in the shadow of the Battousai was probably not her friend, despite his kindness; that he too dwelled in a darkness she had yet to know. _Evil_, she thought. Bold and black. A warning, and a statement perhaps.

She was grateful for his presence, nonetheless.

He avoided attacks and blades with a boneless, almost lazy, grace before slamming his fist into soft body parts. The hits that connected with him almost seemed to have no impact except to make the wild grin more so. The blades landed not at all, clattering to the ground as their wielders dropped.

It was an impressive and brutal display of agility and strength. Unexpected, to say the least.

She backpedaled when he suddenly lunged for her, bracing for impact; her surprised scream locked in her throat. She winced at the crack of bone, opening her eyes at the lack of pain and turning to see the last man crumple to the ground, his face bloodied and already swelling.

Sanosuke grinned at her before his eyes rose. The expression faded from his face, and he pulled her behind him again. She glared at his manhandling before peering around his arm to see the largest and most muscular man she had ever seen step out of the woods. Several more men followed behind him.

"Anji," Sanosuke said. "I see Shishio is making his move."

"I am sorry, my friend," Anji rumbled, beady eyes falling on her. "I must do my part."

"Run, Princess," Sanosuke said, his voice low. "I'll hold them off as best I can. Get back to the castle."

"I am not leaving you here," she hissed, but he pushed them apart as Anji attacked. She stumbled, astonishment freezing her in place. The man was incredibly fast for someone his size.

"GO," Sanosuke roared as he weaved away and in between heavy fists, careful to keep between them.

She watched with wide eyes, torn between the urgency in his voice and the want to stay.

"Get her!"

Sanosuke slammed his fist into one man's gut even as he dodged Anji's assault, but the rest of them came for her. Scowling, Kaoru hiked up her skirts and ran. Her eyes darted wildly about, searching for something suitable to defend herself with.

She tripped over it before she knew, landing on the ground with a grunt and a starburst of pain. Scrambling to her feet, her fingers wrapped around the thick branch and brought it up with her. She slid into ready stance and watched as they stopped.

"Wha's this? She's got tricks, boys," one of the men sneered. The rest laughed even as they spread out. "C'mon, Princess. We don't want no trouble."

Seven men; four with swords.

The branch was heavier and wider than a bokken.

She breathed deeply in attempt to settle the pounding in her chest. She could do this.

The world slowed just a little bit, her harsh breaths and the adrenaline singing through her veins the only things she could hear in her ears as she twisted to avoid shining swords; her own weapon swinging through the air in a heavy rush, connecting with fragile collarbones and unprotected ribs.

She managed to fell only three, much to her chagrin.

It had been years since she'd properly practiced; something she would remedy as soon as she got out of this mess. Another fell screaming to her mental attack before a blow caught her in the temple. Her head impacted the ground, her vision going gray and fuzzy around the edges. She only had time to touch the throbbing wetness before they dragged her kicking and screaming back.

Men littered the ground, but even more had arrived in her absence.

Sanosuke was on his back, motionless.

A shiver ran through her. He couldn't be—

"He is alive."

She looked up at Anji, her jaw set. "What do you want? This trespass will not be taken lightly."

The man only turned away and started walking. She yelled angrily as they hauled her none too gently with them.

She would never know what made her head raise at the moment; a slight prickling on the back of her neck.

She would forevermore remember the warm, thick splatter on her face that she would only realize later was blood.

Her mind barely registered her descent to the ground as she stared in mute horror at the dead men that suddenly surrounded her, their blades still sheathed, their eyes registering only vague surprise as they died without warning.

She tried and failed to suppress the chilling spike of dread at the shock red hair belonging to the man suddenly standing in front of her, not a spot of blood on his clothes even as the sword he held dripped heavily.

"This one is mine," he said, to the only man still standing.

His voice was a low timbre that had her shuddering, her breaths in tiny gasps as she watched them, catching in her throat and refusing to travel to her lungs. She thought, with increasing haziness, that it was humiliating to be having a panic attack at this juncture, but it did nothing to ease her struggle. She clasped her trembling fingers together, as though it were enough to contain the tide of emotions.

"This is not the end, Battousai," Anji said, seemingly unperturbed by the death of his men nor threatened by the executioner.

"I'll be waiting, whenever he's ready."

And then he was crouched before her, the manic gleam of amusement in ochre eyes catching and holding her attention.

She blinked hard, struggling to grip her terror and shove it somewhere far, far away.

"Hello, Princess."

Kaoru swallowed, looking away as that too bright gaze became too much to bear. She froze as she once again sighted the corpses that surrounded her.

She jerked away as too warm fingers slid under her chin, pulling her face forward again.

"I told you not to look away," he said, and was that a tinge of regret in his voice? Impossible.

She was horribly grateful for the warmth of his arms as he lifted her, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder; her fingers white knuckled against the dark of his clothing as he carried her home. She would_ not_ cry, she told herself. People died _everyday_, she reminded herself.

Just not in front of her.

Not like that.

But the day was not through with her, it seemed, and as they cleared the edges of the forest, they were met with another bloodbath.

He was releasing her even as she struggled out of his arms.

The bodies of those she had seen just this morning littered the ground, lying where they'd been cut down. The vending stalls were smashed, bodies thrown into and through them. Merchandise was scattered, fragmented and useless beneath panicked feet and too much blood.

Whatever had happened had been vicious and quick.

Her finger shook as she reached for the first little body, but she knew the truth even as she touched the rapidly cooling skin. There had been no mercy here.

"There never was," he said.

She looked at him, _knew_ her expression was unfair, but couldn't help it. The tears ran unchecked down her face.

"Where is your Guard?" She cried, standing abruptly. "Why aren't they here? Why—" Her throat closed with grief. For what reason did these people have to die? What madness was this, that called for such callous slaughter?

He ignored her, his gaze on their surroundings. After a moment, his posture relaxed and he sheathed the sword she hadn't noticed drawn.

"Do not linger," he called back to her, moving onward to the castle.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched themselves, wanting to wrap themselves around his neck and strangle the apathy out of him. She stormed after him.

But he was gone as soon as they arrived at the gates.

The soldiers there were still on high alert; some dragging bodies out of the castle, several still bandaging their wounds. There was less clutter here, and less corpses, but still far too much blood.

She was never more relieved when Tae came to escort her back to her rooms.

* * *

The door shut quietly behind her.

"Sano will live. No thanks to you, of course."

Her head turned sharply to glare, her still wet and thankfully clean hair whipping around with a snap.

He smiled humorlessly at her. "You disagree?"

She shook her head mutely. There was no excuse. She should have known better than to endanger herself and those responsible for her safety like that. It was a lesson she had already learned, long ago.

"Who is Shishio?" She asked, instead. "What happened in the village today?"

"None of your concern."

She closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. She drew herself up.

"If I am to be your queen, tell me the truth! I think I can handle it!"

That humorless smile again. "You're a little girl in an ivory tower." He seated himself by the fire with the sinuous grace of a cat, staring at her with the same indifference.

"What happened today?" She repeated, jaw set stubbornly. She would not cower from this. She was not some damsel in need of sheltering. His ivory tower could hang itself.

Cold eyes assessed her. She held it.

The silence stretched between them.

"An opportune moment, if it could be called that," he finally said quietly. "To secure a foolish pawn."

There was a sudden lump in her throat, something like disgust and disdain that settled heavily into her chest. She should have known better. She did know; had known. Even as she walked through the gates she had known the danger; her precarious survival.

And she had gone anyway.

Those people had died for her, because of her wretched ego. The villagers. Those men that had kidnapped her.

Sightless eyes and blood-soaked bodies.

She shivered, closing her own eyes as though she could keep from seeing them. She swallowed convulsively against the bile that threatened to rise. She was utterly selfish; unworthy of the responsibility placed into her hands.

"Take comfort, princess," he said, and she tensed in unhappy surprise as his breath tickled the shell of her ear. "Chaos needs no excuse, and despite the power your position holds, you are still but a little pawn in a cruel, cruel game. Had it not been you, it would have been someone equally as inconsequential. Had you been here, the dead would still be dead, sooner or later." His fingers drew down the length of her hair, the ghostly sensation sending goosebumps up her arms. "The fact that I, alone, desire your continuing survival is the greatest and perhaps only reason it remains true."

Kaoru straightened, lips compressing and jaw set. He was wrong. By her own choice was she here, hers and hers alone; her choice to leave the safety of the castle; her choice to now stay. She would not cower from the consequences of her actions. She would do right by them.

"I am no one's pawn," she said fiercely.

And he was wrong, because she didn't need him to survive. She would never need him to save her, not even if she drew her last breath.

Those amber eyes shone brightly down at her, as though in approval.

"We have an alliance," she said flatly, turning away from him. "I'll help you secure your throne and see Shishio brought to justice." No one else was going to die for such wretched reasons.

"Justice," he laughed. He added offhandedly, "I've no need for your aid."

She blinked at him, confused.

"But…your people. He'll continue to slaughter them."

"So what?" His head tilted, his expression genuinely curious even though she knew he was anything but.

"But…you—." She couldn't find the words.

"There are no innocents here. I have no obligation to save them. Justice holds no meaning here."

"Then why—." What was all the fighting for? The death of untold millions of innocents? This alliance?

"That's the difference between you and I. You see your people as sheep; dumb and necessarily driven. But I've only wolves here, who will live and die by their own choices and their own capability. I've done more than adequately to grant them that luxury."

She felt at an utter loss, her grasp on the situation—no, on this man, alarmingly feeble.

"Besides," he said, teeth shining in a malicious smile. "This is but a minor skirmish to draw us into a far larger arena."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Shinomori has gone, princess. Your throne is in peril; it has been, even before you left. She might already even be dead. You can't even save your country, much less offer me support." His eyes were bright with false sympathy.

Her fist was flying before she knew.

He caught it, holding tight.

"I _despise_ you," she said, blinking eyes too wide as tears began to slide silently down her face. He had to have been lying. There was no way. Megumi was strong. Their throne was strong. The kingdom was stable. Aoshi would have told her yesterday. She'd only been out of the castle for half the morning. He would have—her eyes flew around the room, wondering if there was a hidden—.

"You mean this?" He said, holding up a small sheet of paper.

Scowling, she snatched it with her free hand, yanking at her captive one until he released it.

He laughed, backing away, as she read it. Her jaw clenched painfully. Her fingers crumpled around the note in her hand; neat and tiny handwriting informing her of a small emergency at home and assured short return. _Typical Aoshi_, she thought with no small amount of bitter despair, who would have _never_ left her mid-circumstance if the situation had been anything other than "small." He trusted his men. _She_ trusted his men to be competent and capable. For him to leave so abruptly without even waiting—

"What will you do now? I wonder," he said.

"I'll save them," she said, lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

The monster was hers, and she wasn't beyond using him to save her people; as many lives as she could.

"And you're going to help me."

* * *

_AN: I do hope the progression of events makes sense. The chapter had been complete for a couple months, but no matter which way I stared at it, it just refused to change to something else and my brain is getting burned out. I wanted the introduction of Yahiko or even Soujiro or even Jineh or even Shishio himself. I wanted Enishi to be the one to save her, so I could twist that relationship, but nope. Kenshin said "fuck you" and "let's get on with it already" and just wedged himself right in there._


End file.
